Pokemon Tower Defense Wiki
'Wiki News' Due to demand, I will only be protecting pages where EVERYTHING has been done. I will be listing what I'm protecting under here Protected Pages : The Starters, Pidgey, Pidgeotto, Rattata, Raticate, Jigglypuff, Wigglytuff, Clefairy, Clefable, Ninetails, Vileplume, Arcanine, Poliwrath, Victreebell,''' Caterpie, Kakuna, Weedle and Metapod'. '''If you want to work on any of these pages, contact me so I remove the protection.' Also if you could please not add pages for Pokemon who are not yet in the game (if they are not capturable but are in cut scenes that is acceptable) it would be much appreciated. Category:General wiki templates Category:Game Mechanics Category:Gyms Category:Gary's Pokemon Category:Blog posts Category:Pokemon: Flying Category:Pokemon: Grass Category:Attacks: Grass Category:Image wiki templates Category:Pokemon: Ground 'Latest activity' v2.6.1 is out. Trading is back. Shiny rate is now 1/1000 or 0.1%. You can trade mew again. also there is talk about the new multiplayer (in beta) right here here --ShinyAlex v2.6 is out. New challenge level, new hunt and fishing --Ubergecko V2.5.1 is out! It fixes the trading problems in v2.5. V2.5 is out! A New Level, 2 new Pokemon: Jynx and Abra, as well as Trade. There's also a new shiny hunt for a Shiny Rattata. Click here to start the hunt --Ubergecko Dan's game Ninja-Ja Alpha v1 is out! Pick up codes for many shiny Pokemon in sets of 3 by supporting the budding creators. Thank you everyone for helping to design this wiki, it's now good enough to be featured on Sam & Dan's blog! CONGRATS TO EVERYONE! P.S. Contact me on my talk page if you want a free Shiny Geodude, Rattata , Pidgey, or Jigglypuff (Your choice) (Include your PTD e-mail though!) --FudgeThis I'll be posting the codes on Friday for anyone who wants them. Guys I've been quite ill for a few days ;( Probably wont be editing for a while, and will get the codes to you when I feel a bit better :) If you want your shiny quicker, I'd advise making a wikia account so I can message you quickly with the code (As I forgot my MSN password ;( ) --FudgeThis 'Follow PTD' Go to Sam & Dan Games, Twitter, and Facebook for all the latest news from the creators of the game! 'Attack template' An easy way to make Attacks page!! Write the attack description then insert the line and you have finished. (do not insert "p=" if the attack has no power, nor "d="if it has no duration) For example, in the "Low Kick" page you should insert ' ' while in the page "Leer" you should write To write a new article, just enter the title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. * Check out ' ' if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. Category:Community Category:Browse